Ruinspoke
| demonym = | population = | races = Dragonborn, dwarves, eladrin, elves, halflings, half-elves, humans, tieflings | languages = | religion = Bahamut, Ilmater | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Lord | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = Tymanther | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = Invaded by monsters | date1 = 1480 | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 758 | popyear1 = 1480 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Jalt Tuanek | ruleryear1 = 1480 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = }} Ruinspoke was a frontier village located near the border of Tymanther and Mulhorand. Ruinspoke served as the base of operations for adventurers and official Tymantheran expeditions sent to explore the old ruins of Unther. Description Ruinspoke was a small village surrounded by a few farms and Untheran ruins in the outlying areas. It was protected by walls and had three gates, one in each of the main roads out of Ruinspoke. Those gates were named the Homeward Gate, on the west side, that was connected to the large and well-maintained Dust Road that led to Djerad Thymar; Tuanek's Gate, on the north, named in honor to Lord Jalt Tuanek and that was connected to a path that led north to High Imaskar, and later Mulhorand; and the Ruins Gate, on the southeast side of town, the most heavily guarded gate as it led to an unsettled area full of Untheran ruins. The largest building in Ruinspoke was Lord Tuanek's estate, that doubled as his office of power and as the area used for town celebrations, festivals, and gatherings. The outlying areas were inhabited by farmers, ranchers, woodsmen, hunters, and trappers, and weren't heavy patrolled by Ruinspoke's soldiers. In times of crisis, those people fled to Ruinspoke in search of safe refuge. Government Clan Jalt was in charge of ruling Ruinspoke. In 1480 DR, the ruler of Ruinspoke was Lord Jalt Tuanek. Military Aside from a small garrison of soldiers from Clan Jalt, that served as the city guard, the Vanquisher had assigned two squadrons of Lance Defenders to the village, each led by a Lance Scout. The Platinum Cadre also had a small contingent of their own forces stationed in town. Adventurers were also hired when needed to bolster the town defenses. Economy Ruinspoke was a prosperous village for its size, thanks to the farms and ranches located near the village and the strong, orderly leadership of Clan Jalt. The Gem Assayers Union, as well as Clans Travek and Treg, had small offices in town to mine gems and ores from nearby mines. Ruinspoke was also a popular place for adventurers to offer their services to escort trade caravans or to explore old ruins. As of 1480 DR, Ruinspoke also had good trade deals with nearby Imaskari settlements. Inhabitants Dragonborn made up about 60% of Ruinspoke population, and tieflings also had a significant presence in the region. Dwarves, eladrin, elves, halflings, half-elves, and humans also lived in Ruinspoke and its outlying areas. Religion The Temple of Bahamut was the most prominent religion in Ruinspoke, and because of that members of the Platinum Cadre were openly accepted and had prominent positions in town. The High Priest of Bahamut as of 1480 DR, was Dauret, a firm yet helpful male dragonborn. Ilmater was also very popular in the region and had a small temple in Ruinspoke. A mulhorandi elder human woman named Tihaket was the priest of Ilmater as of 1480 DR. History Ruinspoke was settled by members of Clan Jalt a few years after the foundation of Tymanther, in the last decades of the 14th century DR. Since then, the village was used as the base of operations for scholars, explorers and adventurers investigating Untheran old ruins, and Ruinspoke became a thriving and prosperous village. In 1479 DR, Ruinspoke began to recruit more adventuring bands than usual because of the kobold tribes inhabiting the outlying areas, that had become bolder and attacked the nearby farms. The situation worsened over time, and in 1480 DR the town was attacked and invaded by monsters, servants of the lamia Queen Sisay, who wanted to use the invasion as a test to see if her forces were capable of invade Tymanther. Ruinspoke may have been saved by a group of adventurers, although the village was heavily damaged in the invasion; or may have been destroyed by the monsters during this invasion. Regardless of its fate, Lance Defenders' forces were sent to deal with the monster threat, and after they destroyed Queen Sisay armies, they rebuilt Ruinspoke in the early years of the 1480s decade. Places of interest There were several inns in town, the most popular ones being Hammerfell, owned by a no-nonsense dragonborn named Olket, and Home Cookin', owned by a gregarious female half-elf named Imiere. The best tavern in Ruinspoke was the Full Mugs, owned by Temget, a male dwarf who prided himself of his homebrewed beer. The most important shops in Ruinspoke were Hikath's General Provisions, owned by Almer Hikath, a male human whose family had lived all of their lives in the region; and Spoke in 'Spoke, owned and operated by a quiet elderly halfling couple, Jiran and Kelsa Wheelfixer. Their son, Wielfan, rented their stables to travelers and adventurers. Notable inhabitants *Lord Jalt Tuanek, ruler of Ruinspoke as of 1480 DR. *Knight Jalt Eshuna, a high ranking member of the Platinum Cadre as of 1480 DR. * Dirnth, a local dwarven explorer and member of the Gem Assayers Union. *Kelsa Wheelfixer, a former member of the Cult of the Dragon. References Category:Villages Category:Dragonborn settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Menesankh Category:Locations in Tymanther Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril